The Ups and Downs of Millie Calaway
by hannahleigh430
Summary: Millie Calaway is back! She is the manager for Air Boom, her friendships are great and her relationship with the retired Canadian, Adam Copeland could not be more perfect. Throw in some curve balls and Millie is sure to have her ups and downs.
1. Back on the Road Part One

**AN: Hey y'all! I am back and ready to go! Well not really, I was just skimming through my computer when I found all these chapters for Millie's story. So, I have decided to edit them and post them all. If you guys don't remember The Ups and Downs of a WWE Diva followed Millie through her adventures and when it ended she finally got back with Adam. If you need some refreshing before you read this I would go back and read the last few chapters. To avoid any confusion this first part of this chapter is a flash back of Millie thinking back to when she was in Summer Slam 2010. It isn't exactly relevant to to the story in anyway but since she and Adam got back together at Summer Slam 2011 I felt like I should create a little something. This chapter is in two parts. Enjoy lovely ones (:**

* * *

><p><em>Sunday August 15, 2010 – Staples Center in Los Angeles , California<em>

"_Don't worry love, I'll go easy on ya," Wade Barrett stated with his signature smug look on his face. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to smile, but I failed. Even if Wade said he was going to "go easy on me" it still didn't dispute the fact that I felt like I was going to throw up._

"_Babe, calm down," Adam said and put his arm around me. "When you show that much nervousness it's going to affect you in the ring."_

"_I'm not nervous," I spat and Adam stared down at me. "Oh man, I'm going to throw up."_

"_Here drink this," Bret Hart said and pushed a Ginger Ale in my hands. I popped it open and took a long gulp of it. "It'll help with the stomach."_

"_Guys, I'm so worried. What if everything goes wrong? What if I don't do a good job?" _

"_I have faith in you Millie," John Cena said and smiled and I stared at his lovely dimples. I was doing everything possible to avoid that in less than ten minutes I was going to be in the main event at SummerSlam._

_At first when Creative told me about their idea I laughed in their faces. There was no way that I was going to go out in front of thousands of people and wrestle with the guys. Sure, it's always been a dream of mine but it was such short notice. Just a couple weeks ago Nexus assaulted me backstage and I took the following weeks off to go along with the storyline. Then, I'm informed that I'll be the seventh member of Team WWE…Holy shit. I debated with them for a very long time in hopes that they'd pick Daniel Bryan over me but they weren't going for it. I would be in for SummerSlam and Daniel Bryan would make a save on me tomorrow night on Raw for his surprise return._

_Over the course of the past week and a half I have been working a few hours here and there with the other six guys of Team WWE and Nexus. When we were practicing I told them that just because I was a woman that didn't mean I wasn't capable of taking a few bumps. I felt like a rag doll being pushed around the ring but it was what I needed at the time to psych myself up for the paper view. Now that I'm here I'm not all that psyched up._

"_God, I love your uncle," John Morrison said with a shake of his head. I had to agree._

_Uncle Mark made his return tonight during Glenn and Rey's match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Kane had just hit a tombstone on the Undertaker marking the start of a feud. It was also the first time where the Undertaker was entering a feud as the weaker opponent. He wasn't upset about that because I knew he was just praying to make it through the next few months._

_I finished the last of my Ginger Ale as my uncle entered the gorilla position from the arena. He nodded at me once and walked off. Thanks for the good luck, bro._

_When the sound of Nexus' entrance song came on five minutes later that's when the real butterflies set in. The seven members of the destructive team were so much more intimating when they were in their characters. As I got the chance to spend time with them I realized that they are all really great guys. Now they were cruel and willing to hurt the other members of my team to make a statement._

_It was John Cena who went out first and he gave me a strong and encouraging nod before heading out. The fans loved him and I watched on the monitor as he stood toward the end of the ramp waiting for the rest of us. Adam was up next and he kissed me before walking out. That was the other strange part of this whole thing, being on the same team with Adam. Usually he watches my matches backstage and vice versa. But now, now he was seeing how I wrestled in the ring up close and personal. He couldn't show any emotion if I screwed up and got hurt. He was just some guy that the fans didn't like and John Cena couldn't full trust._

_Up next R-Truth, Chris Jericho (who told me I should walk like him when I make my entrance), John Morrison and finally Bret "the Hitman" Hart._

_Mike, who was going to try and be a part of Team WWE, gave me a high five and a good luck before he went out with his MITB briefcase and looking like a fool._

_I stood close to the entrance way and closed my eyes, listening to what was taking place just a few yards away from me. I heard John Cena say whoa about twenty times and laughed._

"_Miz," he said. "I got news for ya, you're way way way way too late. We've realized how important this match is to the WWE and we couldn't rely on someone who was going to make their decision the day of SummerSlam. So we all have gone out and found a seventh member of Team WWE. It's not you. As a matter of face it's somebody who hates the Nexus just as much as all of us. The seventh member of Team WWE is Millie."_

_Here was my time to shine. I stepped out into the arena as Mike gave me a disgusted look. I pointed to the fans to the right and then to the left and stopped before heading down to the ramp. The other six members of Team WWE were staring at me, waiting for me to walk and meet them and as I did so that's when they ran to the ring and started an attack on the Nexus._

_I reached the ring and jumped up and slid in. Nexus was clearly freaking out and all the fans were confused. Nexus was trying to see if the match had to be forfeited by Team WWE due to me being a part of it. They didn't want a woman and none of them were going to set foot in the ring with me. I jumped up and down a few times as the ref told us to step back and stand by our corner of the ring. Nexus was negotiating and they had decided that Darren Young was going to be in first, just like I was going to be in first for Team WWE._

_I turned around and walked to the corner where all the guys were standing and looking at me. I stepped by Cena who said, "If you get hurt at all, act as if you are unconscious. We'll handle it."_

"_I have this guys," I said and connected my eyes with Adam's._

_I took a deep breath and turned around re-facing Nexus and looked at Darren Young. He pointed at me and laughed and Nexus joined in._

_I rolled my eyes and stepped to the middle of the ring only inches away from Darren._

"_Get out of here, you don't belong!" He shouted to me._

"_Really? Really? You want to keep talking?" I asked him and threw my hands into the air._

"_Come on Millie, show me what you got."_

"_Okay," I said and slapped him across the face._

_He threw his hand to his cheek and stared me down. Suddenly, he pushed me hard and I stumbled backwards almost hitting the ropes._

"_Hey, hey, hey," the ref said. "Don't do that."_

"_She wants to wrestle with us then I'll treat her like I would every single one of them," Darren said to the ref and I ran for him in a Lou Thesz press slamming his body onto the ground. I punched him profusely and stood up and took a few steps back. He came towards me and I ducked running to the other corner. I didn't turn around quick enough before he pushed me back and he slammed my face onto the turnbuckle. I touched my chin and I knew for sure there would be a bruise tomorrow. He pulled me backward and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and Darren went and pushed off the ropes. I ducked again and pushed myself off the ropes and speared him and got the pin._

_I stood up and faced the rest of Nexus. "Come on, come on. You think I can't do it then come in here!"_

_Justin Gabriel came in and ran toward me. I moved out of the way and kicked him in the stomach pushing him toward our corner. I reached my hand out and tagged in Chris Jericho and slid back out and stood next to Cena. During the next twenty minutes a lot happened. Morrison eliminated Michael Tarver with Starship Pain and Skip Sheffield eliminated both Morrison and R-Truth in a matter of seconds. Bret Hart was eliminated by disqualification because he began to use a steel chair on Sheffield, total badass he is. Edge eliminated Sheffield with a spear and Chris Jericho eliminated David Otunga with the Walls of Jericho. Then, Chris was eliminated by Slater with a neckbreaker._

_That led to right now. Adam and Cena were fighting in the ring and I tried my best to stop them._

"_Hey guys, stop it!" I shouted but they weren't listening. "No, no, no, guys stop!"_

_Adam pushed Cena and I threw my head back. "Stop it!"_

_Cena put his hands up in defense and slid out of the ring. Heath Slater caught Adam off guard and pinned him with a roll up. Adam was pissed and speared Cena through the ropes and my jaw dropped. I watched from the apron as Adam and Chris circled Cena who was lying on the floor in pain. When they walked past me I jumped from the stairs and over to him._

"_Are you okay?" I asked. "Come on, we need to finish this!"_

_Slater was calling at me from the ring and I hopped back up onto the apron as Justin Gabriel picked Cena up and pushed him into the ring making him the legal man in for the match. I was getting ready for the moment that I would be tagged into the match. When it finally did happen I was fired up. God, Slater took so many bumps from me it was crazy. He of course countered a few times and did get me with a neckbreaker but that wasn't until I got him with Hell's Gate. The fans were shouting so loud when I did this and I knew it was because they got the gesture from being the Undertaker's niece and his return that took place this very night. Slater tapped out and I was very happy about this, until Wade Barrett came in and hit me with a body slam. It hurt like a fucking bitch._

_I rolled over in actual pain as the ref touched my back and asked, "You alright?"_

"_I'm fine," I replied with clenched teeth. I rolled out of the ring and slowly stood up as John walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_Millie, are you okay?"_

"_So much for taking it easy on me," I whispered as John glanced back toward the ring that left Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett._

_As best as I could I pushed myself up the ramp and into the back where Adam, Chris, Ron, John, and Bret were standing and waiting for me. Adam picked me up and spun me around but all I could think was the pain that I felt in my back and neck._

"_Ow, ow," I mumbled as Adam placed me back on my feet._

"_You did great Millie," John said._

"_That was an awesome spear!" Ron said._

"_No way, you put that spear to shame when you locked in Hell's Gate, freaking perfection," Chris said._

_I smiled at their words. "Thanks guys, it was a lot of fun. I will remember this night forever."_

"_Now, now guys, let the lady get a drink and some air," Bret said and I nodded my head._

_When I was left with Bret he whispered, "What hurts?"_

"_My back and neck," I responded._

"_Get a water bottle and we'll head over to the trainer."_

_I did as he said and it turns out that I pulled some serious muscles during the match. But honestly what was I really expecting? I was just thankful that it wasn't anything too serious and all I needed to do was take a bath and put some ice on where it hurt. Bret gave me a recipe for a tea that he drinks after his roughest matches and said it will help with the aches and pains. I drank it later that night while Adam talked on and on about how well I did during the match. I hadn't realized until that moment how important being a part of SummerSlam really was. I had made such a name for myself that everyone in the WWE thought I could handle such a big commitment and such hard work. That was truly flattering._

* * *

><p>Monday August 29, 2011 – Monday Night Raw in Tulsa , Oklahoma<p>

"Millie, you're needed for hair and makeup!"

I turned around at the sound of Melanie's voice, the head manager on the road, and nodded my head. I had been day dreaming about last year's SummerSlam for I don't know how long. Being apart that match was one of the highlights of my career and with everything in my life starting to kick off again and head for the better I couldn't help but think of it.

"I'm heading there now," I replied and stood up from my seat in catering.

Today marks my third Raw since I've been back with the company. Today also marks that Adam and I have been dating for the past eighteen days. I know what you're thinking, eighteen days…Who cares? And I'm not a huge stickler of counting the days that I've been with someone but these eighteen days have been a really huge step in our relationship. We are happy, almost too happy.

After the SummerSlam kickoff party, Adam and I quietly made the decision that we were indeed a couple again. Of course Jay and Barbie knew about this the following morning since they somewhat involved themselves in our relationship. If it wasn't for Barbie and Jay maybe Adam and I would have never confronted each other. I thank them both for doing it but if they ever got that involved in my personal life again I might have to smack them.

I attended the Anti-Bullying Rally with Eve and we talked to a local school about bullying and the Be-A-Star campaign that the WWE is associated with. I was never bullied by per say a group of kids but some of my experiences can definitely represent a type of bullying. I love helping people and being able to do it for kids was a great opportunity. I had Axxess with Steven, also known as Sheamus, which was rather interesting. Who wouldn't love spending two hours with a guy who speaks to you in an Irish accent? Yeah, you would be stupid if you said you wouldn't enjoy it. He even bought me a soda.

The actual day of SummerSlam was nerve racking for all taking part in the show. I was grateful that Vince decided that he wanted me to return the next night on Raw and I spent most of my night watching the show in catering with Adam and other Superstars and Divas. Barbie and Beth had a match in which Barbie retained her Diva's title. You gotta love Kelly Kelly. Adam even took part in the show and told Jay that he needed to stop being a whiny bitch and to quit hiding behind lawyers then Randy RKOed Jay on the announce table. Punk and Cena had their awesome match and Del Rio cashed in his MITB contract and became the WWE Champion. This was the perfect time to come back to the WWE.

In San Diego it was return time for Millie Calaway. Surprisingly I was quite nervous to be back. I didn't know what the fans would think of this. I had seen online that because people knew I was a part of the SummerSlam press that many assumed I'd make my return at the event itself. Oh they were wrong. Barbie and Eve had a match against the Bella Twins and they won when Eve pinned Brie. As soon as it was over Beth's music played and she and Natalya walked out and clapped for the faces. Barbie and Eve were left confused in the ring while the Bella's cried and made their way into the back. That's when my music hit and I could see in the monitor how shocked all the Divas were. I didn't actually come out and show myself for about twenty seconds and when I did I was completely surprised by the pop that I received. I did my usual routine that I did since I started in the business and I gave Beth, Natalya, Brie, and Nikki a stare down as I walked down to the ring, high fiving fans and smiling nonstop. Barbie and Eve hugged me when I got into the ring and I posed on the turnbuckle to end the Divas action for Monday Night Raw.

Adam went back to Asheville after Raw and I went back to LA. We had decided that it was much better for us to take it slow then super-fast. We really didn't need another fight and why rush something that just started? Adam and I made plans that weekend for him to travel with me for house shows in Canada. Even after that (in which I was the special guest referee for Barbie's and Beth's matches) we came to a decision that he would in fact go back to Asheville after Raw in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and I'd go back to Los Angeles.

On August 22nd, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne won the Tag Team Championships against David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty. I am their manager. You can only imagine how great that is. You put Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, and Millie together and it's like a full out party every second of the day. I did have a promo right before their match in which Beth and Natalya accused me of coming back to Raw for the Divas Championship. Beth wanted to make it clear that she was going to be the number one contender and that I wasn't needed. I laughed in her face and said I didn't come back for the title or the Divas. I came back for Kofi and Evan and that was it. Not only have I come back as a total sexy manager goddess but I'm also a complete badass.

When I was in LA for a few days before house shows I visited Maryse in the hospital since she had to get surgery on a hernia. The poor girl looked so sick but yet gorgeous as ever. Mike was there taking care of her like the good boyfriend that he is and I brought her cupcakes and flowers. Maryse kicked Mike out and she wanted me to inform her about Adam. I told her that he and I were together but not very serious. We call and text each other but moving to the next step of me coming and spending a few days in Asheville or vice versa are a lot harder. It's not like how it used to be. Adam isn't around for me to just look at him and ask if I should plan two tickets to LA or Asheville. I'm doing all the traveling now and I'm doing it alone. I'm just trying to let that sink in before I think any further into traveling nonstop to be with Adam.

With three house shows just passing it brings me to right now. Hair and makeup in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Tonight Kofi and Matt were having their rematch with David and Michael for the Tag Team titles. I knew they'd win and it's great to see them so happy. Kofi and Matt are such deserving workers and many believe that they will change the whole tag team division as a whole. In the past couple of months it seemed as if the tag teams went down not up. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel (gag me) had the titles for a while and when things finally started looking good when Show and Kane picked up the titles they lost them to Otunga and McGillicutty. From what I know Kofi and Matt will be the current champions for many months to come. They even had a tag team name, Air Boom, which they would be announcing tonight. Air Boom and Millie, totally fits.

"Should we go straight or curly for tonight?" Marie, the hair stylist asked me.

A few days ago I seriously debated cutting all my hair off. I would have probably gotten a pixie type hair style if Kofi and Matt didn't stop me. I was just having such a horrible hair day and I became super frustrated. When you have hair almost to your butt it can get annoying to straighten all the time or curl. Instead I got a trim and I've noticed that it's much easier to work with now.

"Curly," I replied with a smile.

"I thought that would be a good idea too," she said and picked up her curling iron. Marie is the fastest hair stylist ever. She will probably have my whole head curled in about ten minutes. If only she could live with me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to read my new text message. It was from Adam and it read; I'm excited to see you on Raw tonight. I miss you. I hope you'll visit me soon.

I sighed. "Marie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing," she said as I heard her begin to spray a piece of my hair.

"When did you know that your husband was the one?"

She laughed. "Why the sudden spark of interest in my love life?"

"I don't mean to pry…I'm just curious. You see Adam and I are back together and I don't want to rush anything because the relationship is still new and even though we were together for two years before hand I still feel like we should wait awhile before moving in together or something like that. He just always gives me mixed signals and I don't know what to do."

"Well, do you love him?"

"Of course," I said.

"Then what else do you really need to know? In my opinion if you love him and being away from him makes you miss him then moving in together doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I've been married to my husband for fifteen years. I see him at most five days out of the week and when I do I enjoy those moments. Life is short and you can't let it pass you by. Adam is the one for you. Remember that."

I nodded my head. "I think I'll go see him after tonight."

"Is that what he wrote in the text message?"

"He wants me to visit him soon."

She hit my shoulder lightly and said, "Girl, what are you waiting for? Make the arrangements for the flight now!"

I smiled. "I think I will."

She spun me around in the chair indicating that she was done with my hair and I looked up at her. She said, "When you look at someone and you just feel amazing. All you want to do is be with that someone and when you are with them you really can't be anything but happy. That's when you know you love someone. That's when you know you want to be with someone forever. Don't let it pass you by."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm a hair stylist. I'm used to talking and giving advice. You practically learn a class on it."

I laughed. "Have a good night, Marie."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two Coming Up! <strong>


	2. Back on the Road Part Two

I walked away from hair and makeup and to the Divas locker room. I had my outfit in there that I had to change into and I wanted to make sure that I get onto my laptop and buy a plane ticket to North Carolina. If everything worked out good I would have four days with Adam before a house show in New Jersey on Saturday. God, I'm so giddy just thinking about seeing Adam.

"Someone looks happy," Eve said as she fixed her top.

I sat down across from her on an open chair and pulled out my pair of jeans and black varsity jacket (I also had a green, red and gray one) that was custom made for me. On the front it had a letter M and on the back in white ink it read Air Boom! I loved it. This would be my attire for who knows how long. I am the best manager ever.

"I'm going to surprise Adam and go fly out to Asheville after Raw."

Eve smiled. "Millie, that's so good. He's going to love that!"

"You think he will?"

"Totally, he will be happy to see your beautiful face."

"I know right? I'm so damn irresistible," I said as I headed for the bathroom with my clothes to change.

When I came back out I went on my laptop and was able to get a flight from Oklahoma out to Asheville. I texted Adam back and said I'd come see him soon if only he knew that meant tonight. I went with Eve back to catering and I spent a majority of my time talking to Chi-Chi, Kofi's wife who came out for tonight's show, and AJ and Kaitlyn. Not a lot of the Divas talk to AJ and Kaitlyn since they are the rookies in the business and I find that rather stupid. When I first started out in the business I had Divas such as Lita, Trish, and Molly Holly to look up to. They were always helping me to be better and it was upsetting to me that I only had less than a year to spend time with all three of them. I don't want that for AJ and Kaitlyn. I want them to think back years from now and say, 'Wow, Millie was really helpful and gave such good tips!' It isn't that other Divas don't help them but I always want to make sure they feel comfortable and that if they have a question I am your go to girl.

"Uhm Millie, you have a match!" A voice shouted. God, Melanie has been up my butt tonight. I waved goodbye to AJ and Kaitlyn and had Chi-Chi come with me to the gorilla position considering Matt and Kofi were nowhere in sight.

"Are you happy being the manager for Air Boom?" Chi-Chi asked me as I unbuttoned my varsity jacket revealing my short and slightly revealing white tank-top. Of course I couldn't go out there looking decent, I was a Diva…I gotta show the skin. How fun, not.

"Of course I am! You know how much I adore Kofi and Matt. I'm glad I'm back here and doing something. It sucks for the some Divas and Superstars that are being pushed to the back. They could have had me come back and put me on TV every once in a while. But this was big, how could I deny?"

"Were you their first choice?"

I nodded. "Yes. If a said no then Air Boom wasn't going to have a manager."

Chi-Chi smiled slightly. "Well thank God you accepted."

We finally walked into the gorilla position and over to Kofi and Matt who were going over a few key points in their match. They looked to be in a very intense conversation and I couldn't help but break that. I jumped on Matt and threw my arms around his neck and I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I was on a conference call with Stephanie McMahon a few days ago and she wanted me to begin a relationship with either Matt or Kofi. It would probably end up being Matt (if the storyline even goes through) because I wouldn't be able to look at Chi-Chi knowing I have to flirt with her husband. That would be entirely too weird. Ha, I just remembered my almost storyline with John Cena, I am literally LOLing in my head right now. God, I'm so glad that was cut.

"Are you guys as ready as I am?" I asked the two.

"I like your outfit," Kofi said. "Very Air Boom like."

I smiled and showed them the back of the jacket. "This is the sickest jacket I own. I will wear it all the time."

"As Air Boom manager you have to make us sandwiches," Matt said jokingly.

I gave him a look. "If anyone is making sandwiches it will be you two for me and Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi laughed next to me and said, "I already have Kofi make me sandwiches."

I gave her a high five. "You go girl."

"Air Boom is up in two," someone stated and I clapped my hands together.

Matt and I walked off leaving Kofi to say goodbye to Chi-Chi and Matt and I were able to create our own handshake that we planned to do before every match. I love handshakes, just as much as I love mozzarella sticks and donuts.

I heard in the distance Justin's voice on the microphone. "This contest is set for one fall it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship!" I want his voice…I mean, if I was a boy I'd want his voice.

Matt's music hit first and he walked out quickly getting into his Evan Bourne persona. Next it was Kofi and I followed him out as he did his Trouble in Paradise hand moves. I clapped my hands to the side and went down to meet up with Matt. I high fived some fans and then went up the stairs and Matt put his foot down on one of the ropes to let me slide in.

Matt walked over to me as Michael and David came out looking like thugs. Is that what Jerry Lawler called them last week? If so he is my hero.

"Oh my God, they are so intimidating," I whispered to Matt as he laughed.

"Shut up Millie," he said.

Matt and Kofi handed their titles to the ref as he held them in the air. This was my cue to get out of the ring and I was back sliding out and down the metal stairs. I went over to Air Boom's side of the ring as Matt was in the ring first. I reached up and gave a high five to Kofi and began to watch the match. Now let me tell ya I have had my fair share of managing. When I came here in 2005 I worked a lot with Ashley and either she would accompany me to the ring or vice versa. Then Candice Michelle and I became an alliance when she was Women's Champion and that lasted until her reign was over and she went out on injury. In 2008 during my time as Women's Champion I was always with Barbie and she was always with me. Even after I turned heel I escorted some Divas to the ring. But being with Air Boom was different. I have dreamed of being a manager for a tag team just as much as I have dreamed of being in a match with my uncle (which sadly has never happened).

I started some chants with the crowd and cheered for my boys and in the end Kofi hit Michael with the Trouble in Paradise and Air Boom was officially 2-0. I ran over to the side and grabbed their titles and went back in the ring where I handed them to Kofi and Matt. They were excited and I was right there with them. We headed up into the back where a tiny celebration was needed.

I wished Barbie good luck on her match tonight with Brie and then I went straight to the locker room to change and then split. I put a pair of yoga pants on and a sweatshirt that I just recently bought and kept my hair down, might as well show off those wonderful curls. I decided to write Barbie a little note and stick it in her purse so she knows I left and went to see Adam. I can see her coming back and not knowing where I am and then freaking out. Barbie worries sometimes especially with me but since my panic attacks have died down to pretty much nothing I don't need that much protection. Even though whenever I see or talk to Uncle Mark he tends to go a little overboard on the panic attack situation.

I grabbed my duffle bag and purse and did a quick check around my area to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to say goodbye to anyone who probably needed it. I did a quick wave to AJ and Kaitlyn and then to Kofi, Matt and Chi-Chi. I was officially heading to the back door when I saw Jay.

Jay and I have a pretty good friendship now that Adam and I are dating again. Just last week Adam and I went out to dinner with Jay and his beautiful wife Denise. From what I know Jay and Denise are having a little trouble right now especially with their relationship and I hope they work things out. They have been married for almost ten years. They are the perfect couple.

"Millie, are you missing my match?"

I laughed. "Sorry, Jay, I have a huge surprise on my hands."

"Does this surprise just so happen to involve a blond Canadian?"

I nodded my head. "I think it does."

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I bought a ticket out to Asheville …Do you think he'll be upset with me?" I asked a little afraid of his answer. Jay knew Adam so well and he would know if Adam would hate this.

"I'm very surprised by this Millie."

"Why are you surprised?"

"You are taking a very big step in this relationship. Flying out to Asheville, damn girl you should slow down."

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes you annoy me."

Jay chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. "He is going to love seeing you. Just don't break into his house or the alarms will go off. Try throwing rocks at his window."

"What am I fifteen?"

"Sometimes I think so."

I smiled and began to walk off. "Goodbye Jay, good luck out there."

"Goodbye Millie, good luck with your sexy Canadian."

When I got to my rental car I threw my bags into the backseat and hurried to the airport. I was lucky enough that I had a flight out to Atlanta, Georgia in the next hour and a half. I would have a layover there for about forty-five minutes and then it was another hour to get to Asheville. If I timed everything right I would be at Adam's house by three in the morning. God, he is going to hate this. But don't we do crazy things for love?

On my flight to Atlanta I was too giddy to sleep so I spent a lot of my time reading a book that I bought at the airport and eating M&M's. During the layover I got a cup of coffee and read more of my book that is until Barbie called me which I knew would happen.

"You're going to Asheville?" She asked me when I answered and said hello.

"Yes, I am."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Atlanta waiting for my flight. I should be there in like an hour and a half."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Well considering I'm doing it and I'm half way there then yes. Come on Barb, you only live once and I'm sick and tired of not seeing him and wondering when I will again. Jay said it was a good idea when I told him."

"You can't listen to everything Jay says!"

"And I can't listen to everything you say either. I'm a big girl and I can handle this."

"I just worry about you," she said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't. I'm fine and everything will be fine. What's the worst that can really happen? He gets angry at me for waking him up?"

"I don't know what can happen, Millie."

"Exactly so don't worry so much. If it makes you feel better the next time I see you will go shopping."

"Can we get matching shirts?"

"Why the hell not I'm in."

I heard Barbie laugh on the other end. "Okay, I should get some sleep. It's going to be weird not going with you to the airport in a few hours."

"You'll be fine. You get to go home and see Sheldon."

Barbie had a new boyfriend of her own and his name is Sheldon Souray. He's Canadian, which Adam thinks is cool. And he also is a hockey player which Adam thinks is even cooler. In my opinion he is kind of sketchy. Barbie jumped into the relationship too quickly and didn't really think it through. But I couldn't talk because look at me and Adam. I still haven't dealt with Nick besides our simple nod at the SummerSlam party. Talk about loose ends.

"Yes, I'm going to Texas."

I laughed. "God Barbie you can't even talk! You say I can't go to Asheville but you are going to Dallas. That makes real sense."

"At least Sheldon knows I'm coming and at a reasonable time. Not at four in the morning!"

"Mine is more romantic, I'm going to throw rocks at his window so ha!"

"I hope one bounces back and hits you in the face."

"I hope Sheldon hits you with a hockey puck."

"Well I hope…I hope that Adam's dogs attack you."

"Good one Barbie."

"I love you and text me when you get to Asheville so I know you're safe."

"Alright I will. Have fun with Sheldon tomorrow and keep everything PG. Remember he does have kids."

"Shut your face."

"Catch you on the flip side!"

"God," Barbie said laughing. "You spend too much time with AJ."

"At least she is nice to me."

"Bitch, go catch your flight."

"Have fun at the airport by yourself in the morning! Bye!"

I hung up the phone before Barbie could continue talking because she always seemed to do that. Barbie and I could attempt to end a phone call numerous times but it never happens, unless one of us just hangs up. We just seem to have so much to say to each other.

When I was on the second plane out to Asheville that is when I started to get nervous and I'm not even sure why. I was just going to see Adam. But, everything that Barbie had said to me was making me second guess my choice. What if Adam was angry at me for showing up randomly at his house? God, what if he isn't even there? Then what the hell do I do! I guess I would go spend the night at a hotel in Asheville …How exciting. No, no, I would have known if Adam wasn't in Asheville. He is going to be there. He is going to be there sleeping.

The flight went by fast and before I knew it I was getting myself a rental car and driving over to Adam's house. I remembered exactly how to get there from the airport even in the dark and I pulled into his driveway and saw that all the lights on the house were off except the one in Adam's room. Yes! He is up! I think I will just call him and see what happens.

I parked the car and grabbed my phone from my purse and dialed his number. He answered with a tired hello.

"Adam, were you sleeping?"

"Nope, I was waiting for your call."

"You were waiting for my call?"

"Yeah, you usually always call me and let me know you are at the hotel after a show. I was surprised and worried that you didn't call me. Every time I tried you it went straight to voicemail. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine. Things got pretty crazy after the show. You know Air Boom talk and drama and stuff." What the hell was I talking about?

Adam laughed lightly. "Right, where are you?"

"You know…Ah…Just outside your house."

There was silence. "What?"

"I'm outside," I said again and I looked up at Adam's window to see his shadow. He pulled down the blinds and I got out of the car so he could see me. "I told you I'm here."

"I'll meet you at the door."

I threw my phone back in my purse and grabbed my luggage from the backseat. I carried it up the stairs just as Adam opened his front door. He stood there for a second just looking at me before stepping closer to me and kissing me. I dropped my purse and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. This was so worth it.

"You're crazy," he said.

"I'm crazy and tired. I'm so tired," I said with a slight laugh.

Adam grabbed my purse that had fallen on his front porch and my luggage and brought it into the house as I followed him in. I said hello to the dogs and looked up at Adam. He was shirtless with only a pair of sweats on. All I wanted to do at this point was go upstairs and sleep with him next to me, his arms wrapped around me and everything just seems so peaceful with him by my side.

"Can we go to sleep?" I asked Adam.

He smiled and picked me up bridal style. "I think that would be a good idea."

Adam carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. As much as I wanted to be with Adam in a more intimate way (if you are catching my drift) I was just too tired for anything. Plus, there was always tomorrow and the next day. Right now sleep sounded like my true calling.

I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and brushed my teeth in his bathroom before walking out to his room. Adam was already in bed, reading something and I moved the blankets to cuddle up next to him. I never noticed how much I missed cuddling with Adam until we finally got back together the night of the SummerSlam party. Being with him was different than anyone else. I loved him.

"Let's sleep in," I said.

"That's an even better idea. In fact we should just stay in bed all day tomorrow."

"And the day after that too," I replied.

Adam chuckled as he wrapped his arm me pulling me closer. He smelt so nice and even though he wasn't wrestling anymore or working out anymore he was still strong.

"How long are you here for?" Adam asked.

"I have a house show Saturday but I can leave whenever you want me too."

"I want you here until the last possible second."

I leaned up and kissed him. "I missed you."

"I love you."

I smirked and said, "Ditto."


	3. Lunch with the Best in the World

Saturday September 3, 2011 – Trenton Marriott Downtown, in Trenton New Jersey

"Let me talk to her! Stop hogging the phone!" I laughed slightly at the sound of my future step-brother Julian's voice. I was already on the phone with Felix for the past ten minutes and it seemed as if Julian wanted a chance now to talk to me.

At first this phone call had turned into me speaking to Catalina and just catching up. Then Felix got involved and poor Catalina and I couldn't even get close to finishing our conversation. I was thankful that I had some down time in New Jersey and I was sitting on the bed in my hotel room just talking to family members that I haven't spoken to in a while.

"Get away from me," Felix said and I could hear what sounded like fighting. One of them grunted and Felix said proudly, "Oh yeah, just gave him a spear. I did that happily in your honor Millie."

"Felix, be nice to your brother!"

"Ow, ow, ow, Julian stop it!" The phone suddenly went dead and I glanced at it to see that I was still on the line but Julian must have gotten his revenge on Felix.

"Hey Millie," a breathless Julian stated and I smiled.

"What did you do to your brother?"

"A suplex," he stated as if he and Felix hit each other with wrestling moves all the time.

"Dude, you have to be careful with that stuff."

"We know. We're just messing around."

"That's how someone gets hurt," I said. "And I know it's parents that usually say stuff like that but you can't just be doing random wrestling moves on each other. If you want to learn it right then I'll get you a class."

"You would get us a class?" Julian asked shocked.

"Do you realize who you are talking to? God, Uncle Mark lives like twenty minutes away from you guys why don't you just go there one day and ask for some pointers."

"No way, he scares the living shit out of me!"

"He's a nice man. How many times do I have to tell you that he doesn't act like the Undertaker in reality?"

"Millie, don't yell at me. I'm sorry," Julian said and began to fake cry.

I huffed. "Next time I see you two you guys are getting lessons from some of the greatest."

"I hope you are not talking about yourself."

"You know what Julian you can kiss my ass. I'm done talking to you. Felix is nicer, put him back on the phone."

"Wow, love you too."

I smiled as I heard the phone being exchanged for the fourth time. But it wasn't Felix's voice that I heard instead it was my fathers. I smiled even wider at his deep voice and I hadn't realized how much I missed him. It had been a while since I had last seen him since traveling for the WWE got hectic again.

"Well if it isn't my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter Dad," I said.

"Hence why you are my favorite," he replied.

"You're so funny," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"I just got in from working on the lawn. It's looking pretty snazzy."

"Nice Dad, I'm sure it looks snazzy as always."

"Of course," he said. "Hey listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you but…Catalina and I are going to get married."

This wasn't exactly shocking. Catalina and my father have been together for over a year now and I was just waiting until my father informed me on their plans to wed.

"Congrats Dad, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you kiddo means a lot. But here is the more complicated part. Catalina and I aren't going to have a big wedding. We both went through it and we just decided that we didn't need to go through that again. We have set up a date at the courthouse and we plan to wed that way. We would love for you to be there for the ceremony itself and also the party we will have the day after."

"How is that complicated? I'll be there Dad, just tell me when!"

"Millie, I know how crazy your schedule can get and I also know how hard it is to get out of your events."

"It doesn't matter. You are my father and I'll be there."

He chuckled and said, "The ceremony is for October 28 and the following night on the Saturday we are going to have what would be the reception party at a restaurant that is still undecided."

I grabbed my planner/life from my bag and flipped it open to October. I was thankful that I had just gotten the updated Raw tour for the next few months and I looked at October 28 and 29. I smiled, I was free.

"You are in luck Dad, I'm free all weekend. Even though Adam's birthday is on the Sunday I'm still open for Friday and Saturday."

"Seriously, you have no plans?"

"Nope, there are tons of house shows the weekends beforehand but I'm completely and utterly free. I'll be there."

My father sighed with relief. "God, Millie you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Well, I'm glad I can be a part of it. Hey, do you think it would be okay if I get two tickets for Felix and Julian for the paper view coming up? They seem really into the whole wrestling thing and I figured it would be a good time for us to bond and what not."

He laughed. "Sure thing, Millie, I'll keep it a secret. Where is it?"

"Buffalo New York. I know it's far from Texas but I'll pay for their plane tickets and hotel room and everything. You don't have to worry."

"And your old man can't join them?"

"You want to come?"

"It's been a while since I've seen you in action."

"Dad, I don't wrestle, I manage."

"Who cares? Count the three of us in. You take care of the tickets for the show and I'll take care of everything else."

There was no negotiating with my father. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'm really happy for you and I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay kiddo, have fun tonight. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and penciled in my father's wedding for the last weekend of October. My mother crossed my mind for a second and I shook her from my brain. My father's wedding meant so much more to me than hers. I haven't seen or spoken to her since my last encounter with her and I was fine with that. My life was fine without her and it always has been.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I rolled off the bed to answer it. When I pulled the door open I was surprised to see Punk. Recently, Punk and I have become close friends again. He was really happy when I came back to Raw and he is so persistent of me ditching Air Boom to be CM Punk's manager. We'd be the best in the world, as he says. And Beth and I were a lot closer for some weird reason. It may be because while I was gone Barbie and Eve grew closer because of how much time they needed to spend together and when I came back I sort of felt like the third wheel. Beth and Nattie were a lot more welcoming and I actually adored their whole Divas of Doom gimmick. I was one hundred percent behind them, but shish, I can't tell anyone.

"Come on we are going out," Punk stated.

"Where are we going?"

"Woman, don't ask so many damn questions."

My jaw dropped slightly. "I asked you one question!"

"And that was enough. Now let's go before I throw you over my shoulder."

"There is nothing to do in Jersey," I said.

"Exactly, so let's make something happen."

"Where's Beth?"

"She ditched me and so did everyone else."

"I'm busy," I said.

"What are you doing that is making you so busy?"

"I am…Talking on the phone with people."

Punk narrowed his eyes at me and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't test me."

"Punk, you've never scared me."

"I can take you down."

"I don't think you can. So maybe you should just go find someone else to hang out with."

"No one is here Millie. I'm bored. Let's go."

I huffed and grabbed my bag and room key and stepped out into the hallway. "Alright, let's go. I swear this better be worth it."

Punk smirked. "You are talking to the cult of personality. I got you."

Punk's idea of a good time consisted of the two of us stuffing our faces at a local diner in New Jersey. Apparently, Punk comes here all the time when we are in Jersey and he wanted to share this wonderful experience with me. The people of the diner knew him as soon as he walked into the door and announced that after our meals dessert was on the house. These people were actually super friendly.

"Miss, what can I get you?" The waitress asked me and I gave her my order. A cheeseburger with French fries because Punk says they are the best. But of course, we got mozzarella sticks for an appetizer.

After I handed my menu over the two of us became quiet. I looked over at him and sighed. There were times when I would take a good long hard look at Punk and wish that what happened between us never happened. Punk is such a great guy and I treated him so badly. He wanted to be with me and he tried his hardest to get me to feel the same way but I just couldn't get myself to like him in a way that he liked me. He's always been nice to me and invites me to everything that he and his group of friends do. Beth was one lucky woman.

"What's going on your crazy life?" Punk asked.

"Nothing much, my dad is getting married. He called me and told me this morning."

"Oh, really? That's great! When is that?"

"The weekend of Halloween, he gets married on the 28th of October."

"You want to take me?"

I laughed. "I think Adam might be a little upset with that."

Punk smirked and said, "You and Adam, huh?"

I nodded my head. "Me and Adam."

"You seem really happy Millie."

"That's because I am really happy. I don't know I just can't believe it took me this long to realize that he and I were supposed to be together. I of course don't regret being with Nick but Adam is the one for me."

"Is your wedding happening anytime soon?"

"Oh God, no, no, not happening anytime soon," I said.

"And why is that? Don't you want to get married?"

"I would love to get married but when you are with someone who has already been down the aisle twice you can't help but have some doubts."

"So you think that if you just stay together and don't do the whole marriage thing then Adam won't leave?"

"Well I know I shouldn't think of it this way but Adam has been married twice and twice he's gotten a divorce. So obviously this guy hates commitment and I also know that even now he can just leave whenever he wants. But marriage scares me. He's been 0-2, what would make us different?"

"They weren't the ones for him and you are. Come on Millie, third times the charm."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are we talking about this?"

"You brought it up!"

"Oh my god, no I didn't. You did! When are you and Beth getting married?" Punk looked away from me. "Yeah, don't like being under pressure do you."

"Beth and I are different."

"And how is that?"

"Neither one of us wants to get married," he said.

"You say that now but you'll change your mind."

"I'm pretty sure you were the type of girl who never wanted to settle down either and now you are getting worried whether Adam will want this huge commitment."

"Again, I repeat, why are we talking about this? It's not like Adam and I would even think about getting married anytime soon."

"But it could happen. What would you say if he asked you?"

"I would say yes!"

"And just like that?"

"I'd probably cry…Maybe."

"Yep, I see you crying."

"I'm not made of stone."

Punk stared at me as our mozzarella sticks were placed on the table.

"Be my manager, please."

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I waited backstage for my cue. Punk, Kofi, Matt, Ryder and John Morrison were also with me and I was the only one who didn't like what was about to happen.

Unfortunately there were no monitors around to see what was taking place and all of us had to go on time. Ryder and Morrison were heading out first and then the rest of us but I was waiting for Kofi and Matt to look at me and tell me it was time to head out. The heels (Mike, Ron, Alberto, Swagger and Nick) were out beating up Cena and the faces were going to make the save. The worst part was that everyone was going to make it out okay…Except for Dolph Ziggler.

"Here we go," Ryder said and jumped a few times and then ran out with Morrison right behind him.

"You ready?" Kofi asked me and I nodded. Matt took my hand in his. Yup, we were officially becoming a couple.

The crowd cheered at the sight of the three of us and I could see Mike and Ron roll out of the ring heading right for Kofi and Matt. I stepped away just as the heels flew past me and up the ramp. Nick was the only one left in the middle of the ring and I hopped up and slid in to join Cena, Punk, Ryder, Morrison, Kofi and Matt as we surrounded him. Punk took the mic and announced that he was sick and tired of Ziggler and how he wants us all to 'follow that!' because in reality we don't have to follow anything that involves Dolph Ziggler. But since he's feeling slightly generous he'll give Dolph five doors to choose from.

One being Ryder who shouted, "Woo, woo, woo!" Nick gave him the LI sign but Ryder pushed him off. Kofi and Matt being another and together they shouted, "BOOM!" John Cena who give him the, you-can't-see-me hand signal and Morrison who rolled his eyes and just shook his head in disgust while Punk said he'll put him to sleep and closed his eyes and laid his head on his hands.

I watched as Cena grabbed the mic and pointed to me. "But wait, Millie is here too."

Of course, Nick took this option and walked over to me. "Please, Millie, please," he said and took my hand in his. I pulled it away from him and looked away. All I could think was how this was the first time I was speaking to him since our "break up". Well he was speaking to me and I was looking at him like he had three heads.

"But wait," Cena said and we all looked at him. "Let's not have the night end in violence." He stuck his hand out for Nick to shake but instead hit him with the Attitude Adjustment.

"Go, Millie, go!" Kofi shouted and I slid out of the ring and climbed to the top turnbuckle just as Nick slowly began to stagger and stand up. I looked at Kofi who nodded and I knew it was my time to go. I jumped and drove my shoulder into his torso and he hit the mat with a thud. Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me back as everyone clapped.

Follow that up with Starship Pain, a Rough Ryder, Trouble in Paradise, a GTS and Air Bourne to finish off Dolph Ziggler and send the fans home happy.

I cannot believe I just did that. I would have never offered to go out there if I knew it was going to be Nick getting all of our finishers. At first it was going to be Barbie or Eve but they couldn't do it and Melanie was in need of a Diva to take the spot. I thought it was going to be either Mike or Alberto but not Nick. I would have enjoyed it so much more it wasn't Nick who just received my finishing move.

While I was in the locker room packing up the last of my things my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my purse and answered it with a hello.

"Hello beautiful."

I blushed. "Adam, what do you want?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what makes you think that I want something? I just wanted to give my gorgeous and hardworking girlfriend a call."

"I love that. What are you doing?"

"I just got in. A couple of the guys and I went out for a few drinks. I assume the show is over?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a few to go back to the hotel. I have a flight to Ohio at noon."

"And how was the show?"

"Oh ya know, typical."

"John texted me and said you did a nasty diving spear from the top turnbuckle."

"Yeah, I did do that."

"Sometimes I think you spear better than me."

"We all know I do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on, babe."

Adam laughed and even though I saw him only this morning I still missed him. He and I were able to spend four glorious days together and I loved every second. I was really emotional this morning and I had no idea why. I think Adam felt like an asshole and that wasn't my intention. But when the waterworks came there was absolutely no way of stopping them. Now, with Raw and SmackDown becoming Supershows with each roster advertised for both shows seeing Adam and our time together was going to be limited. Already this week I had two days off which were Wednesday and Thursday and then a long tour of Canada for the weekend and the week following. The next time I'd probably see Adam would be the 13th of September when SmackDown does their Edge Appreciation Night which has been set and stone for the last month. But somewhere in my heart it's telling me that Adam is going to do what he can to make sure we see each other prior.

"You sound tired," he said.

"I am tired. Aren't you?"

"I don't sleep too much when you're not around."

"Me neither. I have this fear that I'm going to end up becoming an insomniac."

Adam laughed. "Hey, at least you won't be alone. Isn't Punk the one who never sleeps?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm just going to head to the hotel and try my best."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime."

"Alright," I said and pulled the phone away from me slightly because the tears were coming again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Millie. I'll see you soon."

I didn't answer him but hung up the phone. That was all I could handle for the night.


	4. Awkward

Monday September 5, 2011 – Backstage in Columbus, Ohio

"Can you believe those two are together?"

"Wait, they are?"

Barbie looked at me and handed me her unfinished bag of pretzels. I took them and reached in to grab one. She didn't answer me for a second and I figured she was waiting until they left the area. When they finally did she nodded and I wasn't necessarily surprised.

"It all happened after SummerSlam. I think it's disgusting," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You love who you love."

"You're not bothered by this?"

"Why would I be? He's happy and I'm happy. That's how it should be."

"You hate Nikki."

"I don't hate her I just don't like her very much."

"Well you put Nikki and Nick together and that's just a bad combo for you."

"Barbie, I haven't spoken to Nick in weeks. I'm fine with them being together again."

"I feel like he's using her though."

"Hey, if he is then it's her fucking fault. Because as I like to say if a guy fools you once he's a jerk but if he fools you twice you're the jerk."

"I still can't believe you haven't talked to him."

"What am I going to do, ya know? It's just the way things are. Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to get ready for."

I headed out of catering and down the hall to the Divas locker room. I threw on my denim jean shorts (that were too overly tight but Barbie says they show off my ass, great) and my black varsity jacket to support Air Boom. My hair was already straightened and my makeup was perfection. I put on my Nike shoes that apparently go well with my ensemble and walked back out of the room.

Punk and Paul were having a long promo to start off Raw and right after Air Boom was facing The Great Khali and Jinder Mahal to kick off the matches for the night. Tomorrow I was heading to SmackDown with Barbie for she had a match against Natalya and Air Boom had their rematch against Khali and Mahal. I didn't think I was going to head to Asheville for my two days off because I was in need of heading to LA to do laundry, clean, and repack for another week and a half worth of shows and what not. It would also be nice to catch up with Maryse before I'm gone from LA.

"Hey!" A voice shouted and I turned around to see Nick. Oh God, I hope he isn't talking to me.

I looked around and noticed that I was the only one in this hallway. Why would he want to talk to me?

"You can pretend you don't know me," he said. "But I've seen you naked."

I stopped and turned to face him. "Nick, it's so nice to see you. It seems that you're still making things awkward as ever."

He smirked and his Dolph Ziggler persona showed throughout him. He was cocky and annoying. "I figured we should talk."

"And what do you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters that spear you gave me the other night was a little overboard. You could have gone a little lighter on me."

I squinted my eyes at him. "I never pictured you as a wimp."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not, but coming from you that was rough."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have something else to tell me or are you just going to keep criticizing the way I wrestle?"

"I just wanted to say good luck."

"Good luck with what?"

"Adam," he said casually. "You two are perfect for each other."

I'm not quite sure if Nick meant it in a nice way but the way it came out of his mouth was entirely different. The way it flowed from his lips made it sounded as if he was saying it out of spite. I know things weren't great between Nick and I and I knew that. But I wasn't going out of my way to talk to him or say that he and Nikki are the worst couple in the history of the world. It's better if he and I just kept our comments to ourselves.

"So are you and Nikki."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Don't bring Adam into this. From what I understand you and I were together. Why you're being so hateful and rude is beyond me. I'm sorry that I hurt you. But, the past is the past let's leave it at that." Nick sighed and stuck his hand out. I stared at it for a second and shook it. "Are we good?"

He nodded. "We're good, Millie."

"Okay, good luck on your match and I'll see you around. And don't scream ever again that you've seen me naked. It's really not that necessary."

He smirked again. "I'll hold it against you forever."

"Yeah, I figured you would."

"Millie!"

I turned around to see Matt standing at the end of the hallway. That's right I had two guys I needed to escort to the ring! Whoops! I faced Nick and smiled once and ran down the hallway to meet up with Matt. He pulled me along to the gorilla position and we arrived just in time. This past house show in New Jersey was the real set up to see how the fans reacted to Matt and I getting closer to each other. This whole thing was sort of like MNM, with John, Melina and Joey a few years ago. Instead Matt and I weren't actually dating like John and Melina were. Plus, Air Boom is more awesome.

"Let's kick some ass tonight," I said.

"I love the attitude," Kofi stated.

The match wasn't half bad. It seemed like the fans were getting used to Air Boom and they cheered a lot and started chants. The fans also liked when Evan Bourne couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He was staring at me like a googely eyed love struck teenager and Kofi had to laugh and hit him lightly on the side of the head to get him to snap out of it. I was trying my hardest to not be one of those annoying mangers, like Vickie Guerrero. Vickie is a saint outside of the ring and she's more of a mother figure to most of the Divas. But everyone knows when she screams "Excuse Me!" nothing good is going to come out of it. I was Millie the cool manager who wore an Air Boom jacket and cheered them on like a fan would. If Creative pushed me to turn on them or be annoying as fuck I would say hell to the no.

"Come on bitch, let's go," Barbie said to me about an hour later. She was standing in front of me with her bags obviously ready to go. I nodded my head, stood up, and grabbed my own.

"I'll drive!" I shouted and she threw me the car keys.

After we put all our bags into the car and were settled I waited for Barbie to plug in our destination (Toledo, Ohio) into the GPS.

"It says we'll get there in two and a half hours."

"Let's hope that's right," I replied as I pulled out of the parking spot. I waved to Eve and Alicia Fox who were getting into their rental car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Barbie and I always try and have the best time while we are in route to our next location. We'll play the ABC game where you have to get all the letters of the alphabet from road signs, let me tell ya that one can get pretty competitive. We'll play twenty questions in which I'm always victorious. But tonight we were listing the best things in life. We had already decided that accidently overhearing someone saying something nice about you, singing in the shower, hot chocolate, and Starbucks were some of the things that make life the best.

"I got one, making cupcakes, cookies, or brownies."

I laughed. "That would be Maryse's number one."

"I know! What about first kisses?"

"And holding hands with someone you care about."

She nodded. "Waking up and realizing you still have a few hours left to sleep."

"Yes, and also sleeping in."

"I think that's one thing about living my life before becoming a Diva that I miss. You actually got to sleep."

"I know I feel like I haven't had a goodnight sleep in over seven years."

Barbie laughed and said, "Me too, Millie, me too."

"Whenever I'm with Adam, that's when I sleep well."

"Same for me with Sheldon," she replied.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. "Want to cuddle tonight?"

"Absolutely, but let's stop at the rest stop coming up. I could really go for some candy."

"Good idea B."

I pulled into the rest stop and we got out of the car and walked in to buy our candy. We ended up running into Natalya and Beth who were stopping for some soda and we talked to them for a few minutes. Toledo, Ohio wasn't far after that we got there in exactly two and a half hours. We checked into our hotel and both did our respective things when we got into the room.

While Barbie was in the bathroom I called Adam to say goodnight like he had asked me to a couple hours ago. We didn't talk long but he made it a point to tell me how much he missed me. When I was in the bathroom I heard Barbie on the phone and I knew she was talking to Sheldon. I guess in a way it was good for she and I to both be in this situation. It wasn't like Barbie was always upset about not seeing Sheldon because I was just as upset about not seeing Adam.

I crawled into the bed next to Barbie and turned off the light.

"I have another best thing in life."

"What?" She asked.

"Knowing that somebody misses you," I said.

"I love you M."

"You too B," I replied and closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep.


End file.
